


Chocolate

by SansuishiH



Category: D (Band)
Genre: M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuava a ripetersi che essere espliciti non aveva importanza, preferendo di gran lunga cercare poco a poco di rosicchiare un po’ del tempo libero di Tsunehito: un’uscita al cinema, una partita ai videogiochi, un gelato assieme. A Ruiza bastava davvero poco per essere felice in compagnia dell’altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

“Tsunehito-kun, grazie per avermi portato qui… è un bel posto!”

“Ogni promessa è debito, no? Non devi ringraziarmi.”

Yoshiyuki Nakahama, al secolo Ruiza, sorrise felicemente e stese le gambe corte in un gesto rilassato, dando una lappata al ghiacciolo che aveva in mano; aveva atteso quel momento per mesi, fin da quando aveva strappato per sfinimento una specie di appuntamento al bassista della band usando come scusa la loro passione per il gelato: inutile girarci attorno, il suo debole per Tsunehito iniziava a farsi evidente nonostante il chitarrista preferisse dare a vedere di preferire tutt’altro tipo di compagnia… come quella del cantante del gruppo in cui i due suonavano, per esempio.

Tuttavia, Ruiza – complice quella sua spensieratezza dettata dal proprio carattere un filo infantile – non era riuscito a chiarire al bassista i sentimenti provati nei suoi confronti; figurarsi, non erano chiari nemmeno allo stesso chitarrista.

Continuava a ripetersi che essere espliciti non aveva importanza, preferendo di gran lunga cercare poco a poco di rosicchiare un po’ del tempo libero di Tsunehito: un’uscita al cinema, una partita ai videogiochi, un gelato assieme. A Ruiza bastava davvero poco per essere felice in compagnia dell’altro.

Così, si era ritrovato in un luna park assieme al bassista per prendere un gelato e divertirsi scioccamente, senza pretese.

“Mi avevi solo promesso di portarmi a prendere un gelato, non di organizzare un appuntamento al luna park. Penso che sia giusto mostrare un po’ di gratitudine!”

Tsunehito, dal canto suo, prese un boccone di morbido gelato ed annuì sorridendo, voltandosi per osservare il chitarrista: sapeva che, negli ultimi tempi, l’atteggiamento di Ruiza nei suoi riguardi era mutato, ma faticava a spiegarsi a cosa fosse dovuto un simile cambiamento. Uscire con il collega lo avrebbe aiutato a vederci chiaro, sebbene dovesse ammettere che, dopo una serata dedicata alle giostre, investigare i pensieri ed i sentimenti del chitarrista era l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri.

Sventolandosi il volto accaldato con la mano libera, il bassista si ritrovò ad incrociare lo sguardo del compagno di band.

Uno, due, tre secondi… e, con una complicità che Tsunehito aveva da sempre creduto impensabile, sbuffarono entrambi in una risata che, apparentemente, non aveva ragione di esistere. Il bassista avrebbe voluto porre tante, troppe, domande a Ruiza a proposito di quel suo comportamento quasi indecifrabile; trattenendosi per non sembrare invadente e per non scatenare eventuali malumori all’interno del gruppo, Tsunehito aveva finito per accontentarsi semplicemente di uscire di tanto in tanto con l’altro, nella speranza che prima o poi fosse lo stesso chitarrista a spiegarsi.

“Hai un angolo delle labbra sporco.”

“Ah, dovrei avere un fazzoletto da qualche parte…”

Ruiza, mormorando con serietà qualcosa per spingere Tsunehito ad attendere, si issò sulla panchina per sollevare il volto verso quello del bassista, che non comprese cosa stava accadendo; poco dopo, le labbra dell’altro si poggiarono all’angolo sporco di quelle del collega, coprendo la macchia di gelato e succhiando appena per gustarlo.

“Hmm…” mormorò un Ruiza sorridente, tornando lentamente al proprio posto. “Sai di cioccolato.”

Osservando l’espressione sbalordita di Tsunehito, rise spensierato ed aggiunse: “Andiamo sull’autoscontro, dopo?”

Il bassista restò in silenzio ed alzò la mano libera per sfiorarsi l’angolo delle labbra appena baciato come se non riuscisse a capacitarsi di ciò che era appena accaduto, sentendolo piacevolmente formicolare. Non fu capace di trovare immediatamente una risposta adatta all’occasione; tuttavia, senza stare a rifletterci sopra più di tanto, si ritrovò ad annuire ed ammonire gentilmente Ruiza dandogli un piccolo buffetto sul naso.

“Sicuro! Vuoi entrare nella casa stregata?”

“Ci sto! E tu, dopo, vuoi entrare a casa mia?”

“Ruiza-san!”

“Scherzavo, scherzavo…”

 


End file.
